The Devil king and the Pauper
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: A combination of two failed stories. A boy was found in the woods near the Devil Kingdom. Who would have thought someone as fragile as that boy can get himself through the barrier that the king made. And that's what caught the king's attention. This century, might be fun.. M for further chapters


**DON'T SKIP THIS PART. R.E.A.D**

**This is a story that I combined two failed stories. " The King and the pauper" and "The devil I love"**

**WARNING: Grammer mistakes, A LOT. Spelling mistake and stuff. 'Cuz english is not my main language, got a problem with that? If it annoys you the don't read. Cuz it'll be an eyesore. **

**Disclaim: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**SLOW UPDATES. **

* * *

_Ahh... I'm hungry.. I'm tired... I..I don't want to suffer anymore... I should die.._ I thought as I dragged myself near to a cliff with all my energy left. I gave up after trying to find food in the forest and got lost, I will end this sorrowful life, and meet up with my dear parents who's waiting at the other side of the world. At last, my pain will be ending soon. I should have done it years ago. Stepping closer until I'm a step away from the cliff. _Should I jump? If I die, what will happen to me? Will I meet my parents? Or went straight to hell? No, I'd been a good boy so I won't, will I? _As I was about to jump off the high cliff, an arm grabbed me by the waist and shoved me far away from my path to death.

"Are you trying to die kid?!" a low voice said. I haven't ate for days, and only drank river water, so I didn't answer his question nor move a thing. The man in my blurry vision stared at me then I heard him sigh. "I'm amazed that you could walk into my barrier so carefree..." His arm wrapped around me to avoid my body to lay on the dirty ground, but even if he doesn't, I'm still as same as the ground, dirty and muddy. With the last energy I had, I look up and only to meet crimson. Crimson eyes that met to my own before I pass out. Its raven, yes, that's a raven.. But can a raven talk? No...

When I woke up, I found myself in a room, on a bed.. When is the last time I slept on a bed? I can't remember, too long. I was a beggar on the street, so I sleep on the street. I look around but there's nothing special. A simple room. Its not very big and its not very small, walls painted with cream colour, a set of study table at the corner of the room beside a square like window. Beside the wooden door was a closet and in the middle of the room was the bed that I'm laying. After scanning my surrounding, I check on myself, the wounds that I got on my body are all treated and bandaged. _Where am I? _Before I could get out of the soft comfy bed, the door opened. My body tensed as the figure went into my room. _Who knows what will the person do to me, I have to escape_ But before I could move, a familiar figure caught my eyes.

There on the entrance stood a handsome man, dark black eyes, black silky hair and pale skin. No one will believe such handsome figure would exist but he does. He was wearing a black suit.. A butler maybe? Before I could ask questions,he gave me a smile. A warm yet cold smile. He's holding a tray with foods and water on it. When my eyes locked on the tray, my stomach betray me, grumbling loudly. Blushes as I pressed my stomach hard enough to prevent more sound coming out. The man chuckled with his hand covering his mouth.

"Oh my, looks like the puppy is hungry" he said as I blushes more. I was about to bark back but my sore throat pull me back, not giving me a chance to talk. The man in black just smiles and handed me a cup of water.

"Don't worry, you're safe. And I'm not a bad guy" he smile, more like grinning. Even though he said like that, I still got a feeling he is a bad guy. As soon as I finished the water, I glared at the man.

"Where am I?" I said, trying very hard not to let my shaky voice took over me. The older man just stared at me, amused.

"You're in the Devil's Kingdom, not just any room. But one of the castle's room" he explained.

"H-Hah?!" I darted my eyes on him, mind all blank. "D-D-De..."

"Yes Devil" he said again, obiviously trying to hold back laughters in his voice.

"I-I'd never heard of this country before!" reaching towards the window, and saw what I'd never saw before.

What a great view from here. I could see the village, not just any village, but a village that's incredibly peaceful. Not a single spots of being in war before. _Where..is ..this? _I couldn't believe my eyes. Its too much for me as a stranger to see such a strange thing. As much as I remembered, all, I mean ALL the places I'd gone to had wars. This is not normal, wait, things are never normal. I turned towards the butler.

"Where..no.. What.. is this...?"

"Like I said, this is the kingdom named Devil. Once ruled by the demons or devils, a place that not humans like you can entered without a special invitation. I'm curious how you got in.." he said, putting his hand under his chin. Talking about devils, an image appeared in my mind. _The raven_.

"A-Ah M-Mr..?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis"

"Ah Mr. Michaelis.. Do you know anyone.. or anything... here.. with glowing red eyes..?"

"oh? Red eyes..?" the butler that named Sebastian seems taken a back with my question but keep a calm face even though his eyes are showing it. "If it is.. Then maybe its the king. Rumours said that he has crimson eyes like the devils. Well his ancestors were devils..."

_Ah.. He said not just anyone that can enter here.. But how did I got here...?_ I thought to myself, maybe I have some kind of super powers?

"Then.. How did I got in here...?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"Hmm.. How? Maybe you're originally an villager in this kingdom.. or.." he paused, leaving me cliffhanging.

"Or.."

"Or you have a connections... between the king..." Sebastian's voice and face suddenly turned serious. "No.. That's impossible, there's no one who's connected with the king.." "Unless..." he mumbled the last word to himself, I ignored that, thinking that its not really important.

"Well by looking at your clothing when you arrived in the castle.. You're homeless... jobless.. Am I right?" Yes he's right but he doesn't have to talk it out loudly.. "Well then, you're lucky that one of our maid just quit due to some accidents. You can replace her"

"Ah I-I ca- Wait, maid?! I'm a male!"

"Oh? But your body has a shape of a fema-"

" . " he chuckled and pats my head

"Yes yes. We'll wait for your body to recover back to health so that you can start your job"

Before I could agree or disagree he walked out of the door and closed it.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why is this happening to me..." I sighed.

* * *

**Sorry if its short. Well then, as always **

**R&R**

**Thanks**


End file.
